Relief
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Okumura no puede esperar a que Miyuki se gradué para por fin quedarse con el Pitcher para él solo sin embargo dicho cátcher le pide al peli rubio reunirse para una lecciones finales que necesita saber antes de retirarse y así entregarle a Sawamura por completo.


¡Feliz ombligo de la semana! comence un reto con unas amigas durante este mes llamado "Kink Month", está es la 2da historia que escribo basado en el reto [la historia anterior se llama "Sweet Boy"] los temas o prompts de esta son: "Threesome + Double Penetration"

.

.

.

**Relief**

Okumura sabía que lidiar con Sawamura no sería una tarea fácil pero estaba contento con lograr estar en el primer equipo y por fin practicar con el ojos dorados, a pesar de todo eso aún le es difícil lidiar con los números y a la vez con el estado de ánimo del pitcher en los partidos, no es que le sea difícil leerlo, sino de que palabras serían adecuadas para el mayor, que debería de decir como su cátcher en ese momento, cuando forman una batería juntos a veces el mayor es quien le lee y le dice que se relajen, que juntos formarían la mejor obra de arte.

_Obra de arte_

Frase que el menor no deja de repetir en su cabeza desde la primera vez que Sawamura la dijo. Desde su primer año le ha estado dando vuelta a esa frase y cada vez que ve que la batería de Miyuki y Sawamura queda claro lo que significa, el ojos dorados confía plenamente en Miyuki, y el mayor sabe sacar completamente el potencial de Sawamura. Okumura no podía negar la frustración y los celos que le invadían de vez en cuando al verlos jugar, una parte de él deseaba que el cátcher se retirara y por fin quedarse con el pitcher para él solo, pero otra parte ansiaba toda la información que pudiera sacarle al cátcher… debía admitir que Miyuki es un excelente jugador…

Por tal razón Okumura se emocionó al momento de escuchar la petición de Miyuki, antes de marcharse quería enseñarle una última clase con Sawamura, la última lección para entregarle por completo al pitcher.

El cátcher menor cuestionaba la ubicación de la lección, normalmente las lecciones siempre es en la habitación que comparte con Miyuki pero esta ni era en el área de entrenamiento, ni en el campo, al contrario era una un salón vacío algo lejos del dormitorio, es más, ni siquiera recordaba que ese salón existía…, ya frente a la puerta del salón Okumura traga en seco algo nervioso pero decide tocar la puerta.

—¡Oh, pasa! —Grita Miyuki. Okumura empuja la puerta y al momento de entrar nota a Sawamura de rodillas con las manos hacia atrás, este está frente a Miyuki, de espaldas al peli rubio, mientras que el cátcher está sentando en la cama observando al ojos dorados—. Cierra la puerta con seguro Okumura.

El menor sigue la orden de Miyuki cerrando la puerta con seguro aun algo perplejo frente a lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Senpai? —pregunta Okumura alternando la mirada entre Miyuki y Sawamura.

—Toma asiento Okumura —dice Miyuki sonriendo maliciosamente y dando palmaditas al colchón indicando que se siente a su lado. Okumura camina hacia el cátcher para sentarse al lado de este, su mente todavía dando vueltas intentando descifrar que es lo que está pasando, algo está claro, la clase no será una normal como las de siempre…

—Veras Okumura… nosotros solemos entrenar bastante, creo que te has dado cuenta de eso, no importa lo extenuante que sea el entrenamiento, aun después de este entrenamos por nuestra cuenta también, ya sea haciendo una ronda de bateos o una ligera ronda en el gym… —Okumura escucha atentamente al cátcher pero no puede evitar desviar su mirada de vez en cuando al pitcher, quien aun de rodillas hacía unos movimientos un tanto extraños—. Después de cargar nuestro cuerpo con todo ese trabajo necesitamos una forma de liberar el estrés, la tensión…

En ese momento la sonrisa de Miyuki era más amplia y algo oscuro se notaba en su mirada, Okumura levanta unas cejas en confusión… después de entrar a la habitación no ha dejado de sentirse fuera de lugar y ahora con la conversación con Miyuki estaba aún más fuera de base.

—¿Q-ue quieres dejar dicho con eso? —pregunta Okumura algo ¿temeroso quizás?, el menor no encontraba forma de describir como se sentía, el corazón se le aceleraba y ya su mente no le daba para más, no había forma de analizar esta situación.

—No tienes que pensarlo mucho Okumura, somos hombres, tenemos necesidades solo que… algunos tienen otros gustos diferentes… —Okumura comienza a notar por el tono de voz de Miyuki que este estaba disfrutando de sus reacciones.

—mmm… y ¿Cuáles son esos "gustos? —Pregunta Okumura de manera firme. Puede que el chico lobo entrara a la habitación completamente fuera de juego, pero no por eso bailaría en la mano del cátcher.

—Contaba con que preguntaras… —Responde Miyuki sonriendo. Si el peli rubio pensaba que la sonrisa anterior de Miyuki era maliciosa esta no tenía comparación— Sawamura, pantalones fuera —ordena Miyuki con cierta autoridad en su voz.

Por primera vez Sawamura levanta la mirada y se engancha con la de Miyuki, parecía como si tuvieran una conversación solo con la mirada y de repente el ojos dorados sonríe levemente. Okumura abre los ojos como platos al ver como el pitcher toma sus pantalones y con un ágil movimiento termina mandándolos junto con sus boxers a un lado y vuelve a retomar su posición de rodillas. Las mejillas del chico lobo se tornaron de un rojo carmesí pues lo que observaba estaba fuera de su liga… el pitcher tenia puesto una especie de mini jaula alrededor de su miembro.

—Gracias Sawamura, ahora, ¿Por qué no le enseñas tu trasero? —Pregunta Miyuki. La sonrisa aun presente en su rostro, los ojos de Sawamura se iluminan y este pasa su lengua por sus labios para terminar sonriendo una vez más.

—Si, Máster…

_¿Máster?_ Se pregunta Okumura. El ojos dorados rompe posición para darle la espalda y ponerse en cuatro así darle una vista completa de su trasero tanto a Miyuki como a Okumura. Una vez más el peli rubio vuelve sonrojarse y a sentir su corazón querer salirse por su garganta. Okumura traga en seco. Sawamura tenía una especie de ¿tapón?, la verdad el menor no tenía idea de que carajos estaba pasando, pero ver como el trasero del ojos dorados se contraria alrededor de ese tapón azul provocaba que su miembro diera brinquitos… espera… _¿estoy duro?_ Piensa Okumura, el peli rubio no sabía en qué momento había tenía una erección pero esta le decía "_hola, aquí estoy ¿Qué vamos hacer al respeto?_".

—Parece que a Okumura le gusta lo que ve, ¿te agrada eso Sawamura? —pregunta Miyuki quien observaba la erección del peli rubio de reojos.

—Me agrada mucho, Master… —responde el ojos dorados, el brillo en su mirada seguía intacto, incluso se podía notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Sawamura aún seguía de espalda a ellos.

—Cómo puedes ver… Sawamura tiene cierta "forma" de liberar su estrés… usualmente como su cátcher me encargo de eso pero ahora te tocará a ti encargarte de sus necesidades Okumura, ¿estás dispuesto a ocupar mi lugar? ¿A ser el "alivio" que Sawamura necesita?

Okumura aun intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, demasiada información y su miembro erecto no le daba mucho espacio a razonar, pero… ¿exactamente que necesita Sawamura?, ¿puede encargarse de lo que sea que el pitcher necesite?, demonios claro que si, sea lo que sea al menos lo intentaría, quizás sea codicioso de su parte pero no quiere que nadie aparte de él sea quien atrape los lanzamientos del ojos dorados, ser el receptor de esa mirada intensa que pitcher suele tener cuando está en el montículo. Esa mirada causaba un cosquilleo en la piel de peli rubio.

—¿Qué necesito saber? —pregunta el peli rubio de manera firme, mirando a Miyuki directamente, reafirmando que entraba en esto por completo. Una vez más la sonrisa en el rostro de Miyuki se amplia.

—Bienvenido a la clase de "alivio" 201 _Wolf Boy_ —responde Miyuki en un tono pícaro—. Sube a la cama Sawamura, de espalda contra el colchón y descansa tu cabeza en el regazo de Okumura, déjame ver su codicioso agujero Eijun…

—Sí, Máster… —responde Sawamura y se puede notar la alegría en su tono de voz. _"¿Eijun?_" se pregunta para sí mismo el peli rubio, era la primera vez que escucha al cátcher llamar por su nombre al ojos dorados… algo dentro del chico lobo no le gustaba eso, quería el también poder llamar por su nombre al Pitcher…

Sacando ese pensamiento de la cabeza, tanto Okumura como Miyuki se acomodan en la cama ambos de frente al otro con un espacio para que Sawamura se acostara y como el Cátcher le indico el ojos dorados apoya su cabeza en el regazo de Okumura, prácticamente rozando la erección de este. Sawamura le mira y sonríe. "_Ah, es lujuria, definitivamente su mirada es de pura lujuria_" piensa el peli rubio al ver la mirada de Sawamura.

—Bien hecho Eijun, ahora, rodillas a tus hombros —Ordena Miyuki, y Sawamura con ayuda de sus manos flexionas las rodillas en posición de sus hombros—. Unas de las cosas que tienes que saber _Wolf Boy_ es que la manera más fácil de liberar tensión, es complacerse, sin embargo eso solo libera la presión del cuerpo, la mente también necesita un respiro.

Okumura presta toda la atención que su cuerpo le permite a las palabras de Miyuki, ignorando por completo el sonido del tapón en la entrada del ojos dorados cada vez que el trasero de este se contraía.

—Eijun desarrollo cierto aspecto sumiso, al recibir órdenes y acatarse a ellas sin objeción crea cierta liberación para él, no tener que pensar en que hacer luego, aunque claro, ciertas reglas aplican —Miyuki saca con cuidado el tapón de la entrada de Sawamura y este suelta un dulce gemido… _"¿dulce?"_—. Eijun tiene sus límites, y existen palabras para indicar cuando este lo alcanza. Como Catcher que eres tienes que saber leer al pitcher ¿cierto Okumura?

Miyuki, quien llevaba todo este tiempo viendo al ojos dorados ahora fija su mirada en el peli rubio, Okumura traga en seco una vez más y asiente.

—Entonces aquí entra en juegos ciertas cosas… —Miyuki toma una botella, _ni idea de donde la tenia_, y cubre sus dedos con cierto liquido transparente, este se acomoda más cerca de Sawamura e introduce dos dedos en la entrada del ojos dorados, otro gemido sale de los labios de este— Ahora mismo Eijun está al borde del estrés, necesita libera tanto la tensión de su cuerpo como de su mente, y solo hay una cosa que desea, bueno… técnicamente dos pero se puede resumir en una… —Miyuki sonríe una vez más—. Tu erección _Wolf boy_, tanto la mía como la tuya dentro de ese apretado agujero…

—¿L-la dos juntas?, ¿acaso es eso posible? —pregunta Okumura tratando de visualizar ese acto. Su miembro da otro brinquito. Si, definitivamente puede imaginarse en ese acto pero… ¿no sería demasiado para Sawamura?, ¿Qué debería de hacer para no lastimarlo?, un momento… —. Senpai, si me estas pidiendo esto a mi ahora… ¿con quién lo hacían antes?

Tanto Miyuki como Sawamura sonríen.

—F-U-R-U-Y-A —es lo que responden al unisonó.

—Mal Eijun, no te he dado permiso para hablar ¿o sí? —dice Miyuki de manera seria y con su mano libre retumba por toda la habitación el sonido de esta en el trasero del ojos dorados.

—Lo siento, Máster… —dice Sawamura, por la mirada de este no parecía haberle dolido la nalgada, al contrario, parecía gustarle…

—Respondiendo a tu otra pregunta… si es posible, solo hace falta preparar bien a Eijun, ejemplo, este uso por un buen rato el tapón anal, ahora es cuestión de estrechar un poco más la entrada —Miyuki, quien llevaba entrando y sacando los dos dedos y abriendo cual tijeras decide insertar otro dedo—. Después de que Eijun se ajuste a los dos dedos puedes entrar un tercero y repitir los movimientos…

Una vez más Miyuki comienza a sacar y entrar los dedos y Eijun a gemir, Okumura comienza a notar que en algunas ocasiones el ojos dorados presiona su trasero contra los dedos como si los quisiera más profundo…

—¿Por qué no lo intentas tu Okumura? —Miyuki saca por completos sus dedos de Sawamura y toma al ojos dorados para terminar casi sentándolo en su regazo, luego toma ambas "mejillas" de Sawamura para abrir por completo el agujero de este—. Puedes insertar tres dedos como te mostré… —Y ahí está de nuevo esa sonrisa maliciosa de Miyuki.

Okumura ve la entrada de Sawamura, como se escurría de esta aquel liquido transparente y su erección volvía a presionar contra la prisión de sus bóxers, tragando en seco, ya perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo ha hecho, y con el corazón en mil por horas toma la botella que utilizo Miyuki anteriormente y cubre tres de sus dedos con el mismo liquido para lentamente insertarlos en ese apretado agujero.

—¡Ugh! —Gime Sawamura. La presión en los dedos del peli rubio era increíble, y el calor que sentía por igual, era como si el trasero de Sawamura tragara sus dedos… Okumura decide comenzar el baile de entrar y salir del agujero del ojos dorados, y entre cada movimiento lograr llegar más profundo, después de un par de movimientos Sawamura comienza a presionar contra los dedos de Okumura y soltar pequeños gemidos hasta que por fin el peli rubio logra presionar contra el punto dulce del ojos dorados— ¡Ahh, si…!

Okumura debía admitir algo… le encantaba escuchar los gemidos de Sawamura, una cosa era escuchar el vocecita gritona del ojos dorados, pero esto… ¿estos gemidos? Eran música para sus oídos… era como si cada uno de ellos se fuera directamente a su erección. Sawamura continua moviendo sus caderas contra los dedos del peli rubio y de un momento a otros los gemidos del ojos dorados comienzan a sonar extraños… en el instante de Okumura levanta su mirada observa como Miyuki se bebe cada uno de los gemidos de Sawamura. Algo oscuro dentro de Okumura comienza a salir… _"O no, él es mío… mío…" _piensa el peli rubio.

Poniéndose de rodillas hala el cuello del t-shirt de Sawamura para halar la pitcher hacia él y terminar por presionar sus labios contra los del ojos dorados, no era como si hubiera besado antes pero había visto como se hace… presiona la lengua contra los labios de Sawamura pidiendo entrar y al momento del ojos dorados darle paso comienza un feroz baile de lengua, presionando una con la otra, Okumura comienza a tomar posesión de la boca del pitcher y este de reojos observa a Miyuki quien le mira un tanto travieso.

—Con calma Okumura, puede que pronto sea tuyo pero por el momento YO lo estoy compartiendo contigo… —Al terminar de decir esto Miyuki introduce un dedo dentro de Sawamura teniendo este ahora cuatro dentro de él… El ojos dorados suelta y gemidos y lagrimas comienzan a salirle mientras la pobre erección de Sawamura no podía formase debido a la jaula en su miembro.

—La jaula… —logra decir Okumura al romper el beso por un momento para permitirle a Sawamura tomar algo de aire, así como él toma una bocanada tambien.

—Todavía Eijun no puede venirse… —dice Miyuki mientras se inclina para besar y morder el cuello de Sawamura, el cátcher continuaba mirando al peli rubio, retándolo. Okumura nota por una pequeña apertura del t-shirt de Miyuki un collar con una llave… era de esperarse… si Sawamura llevaba una pequeña jaula, alguien tenía que tener la llave…

—O-okumura… —susurra Sawamura al notar la soledad en sus labios. Okumura nota el deseo en la mirada del ojos dorados. Cierto… esto no se trata de sus celos hacia Miyuki o de lo posesivo que a veces se sentía hacia el pitcher, eso se trataba sobre Sawamura, quien necesita un respiro, un alivio…

—Máster, si estaré contigo en esto tienes que llamarme Máster también… Eijun… —Okumura había tomado una decisión y se mantendría firme a esta. Sawamura sonríe y su mirada se ilumina aun más.

—Sí, Máster Okumura… —responde Sawamura.

—Entonces estas de lleno en esto _Wolf Boy_, pues es hora de complacer a nuestro codicioso Pitcher… —Miyuki en un movimiento de mano libera su erección de su pantalón y saca su dedo del delicioso trasero de Sawamura. Okumura al ver la acción del mayor también saca sus dedos y baja sus pantalones, por fin liberando su erección quien goteaba deseosa por esa justo donde sus dedos estaban hace unos segundos, si así de apretado se sentía el trasero con sus dedos… que será cuando ambos estén dentro…— Aquí vamos.

Miyuki toma la botella de lubricante y esparce una generosa cantidad sobre su miembro para tomar a Sawamura y hacerlo girar provocando que el ojos dorados este de espalda a Miyuki, el cátcher se recuesta y trae hacia si al pitcher, buscando una posición cómoda para el este, Miyuki termino por alinear su erección en la entrada de Sawamura y comienza a invadir su interior.

—ugh… ahh… Master… —susurra Sawamura casi como un gemido.

—Se que necesitas más Eijun, pero tranquilo, Okumura y yo nos encargamos de eso… —responde Miyuki, ya adentro de Sawamura, espera que este se ajuste a la invasión y luego mira a Okumura—. Conoce a tu nuevo mejor amigo Okumura —dice Miyuki pasándole la botella de lubricante—. Se llama lubricante, será tu fiel compañero en momento como este, toma una buena cantidad de él y entra despacio en Eijun…

Okumura sigue la orden de Miyuki y coge una gran cantidad de lubricante y lo esparce alrededor de su erección sintiendo la viscosidad de este… luego se alinea frente a la entrada de Sawamura. Miyuki toma las piernas del ojos dorados abriendo más su entrada y Okumura comienza a entrar lentamente…

—Relájate Eijun, aquí estamos, solo para ti, déjanos ocuparnos de ti… —Susurra Miyuki al oído del ojos dorados para luego empezar a morder la oreja de este y a jugar con el lóbulo. Sawamura se relaja y Okumura empuja un poco más. El ojo dorados suelta un quejido y cierra fuertemente los ojos mientras intente volver a relajarse, el peli rubio lentamente termina entrando por completo. Esta vez Sawamura suelta un gemido.

Le tomo un momento a Okumura procesar lo que sentía en estos momentos… la verdad era demasiado… como las paredes internas de Sawamura aprisionaba su erección, y no solo eso, la presión que ejercía también contra la dura erección de Miyuki… el calor que emanaba el trasero de Sawamura, rayos… simplemente perfecto.

Sawamura abre lentamente sus ojos observando a Okumura, abre su boca por un momento pero al instante la cierra y presiona sus labios, el peli rubio no necesito más que eso para volver a asaltar la boca del pitcher.

—Parece que ya estás bien Eijun, así que… _Let's play_… —dice Miyuki de manera picara y comienza a mover sus caderas. Okumura intenta imitar el movimiento de Miyuki para mantener un ritmo estable y Sawamura comienza a gemir en sus labios. Demasiadas sensaciones para el pobre peli rubio, sentir los suaves labios de Sawamura con lo suyo, ¿sería extraño decir que los labios de Sawamura eran dulce? Porque así le parecían al peli rubio, ¿Cómo se cansaría de besar al pitcher? Asaltaba la boca del ojos dorados como si no hubiera un mañana, su lengua danzando y Sawamura entregándose por completo a él, dándole todo lo que necesitaba y recibiendo todo lo que Okumura decidiera darle así justo como tomaba las embestidas tanto de Miyuki como las de él.

Miyuki al igual que Okumura arremetían contra el trasero de Sawamura provocando que el ritmo fuera frenético, ambos entraban y salían de ese agujero y el sonido lascivo que se escuchaba provocaban cosas en Okumura, tanto la presión del trasero de Sawamura como la fricción contra la erección de Miyuki le harían llegar en cualquier momento…

Miyuki no dejaba de lamer y morder el cuello de Sawamura y Okumura comenzaba a temer porque le dejara alguna marca al ojos dorados, Okumura a duras penas rompe el beso con Sawamura para pasar al cuello de este y comenzar a lamerlo también, el ojos dorados se aferra al cuello de peli rubio y Okumura intenta suprimir ciertos gruñidos que se formaban en su garganta reusándose por completo a venirse antes que Miyuki.

—Okumura… toma la llave de mi collar… —logra decir Miyuki. Okumura con una maniobra un tanto extraña, por no querer romper el ritmo de las embestidas, logra quitarle el collar a Miyuki y abrir la mini jaula del miembro de Eijun… esta en pocos instantes comenzó a endurecerse.

—Ahhh… si… ugh… —gemía Sawamura con más fuerza, dejándose abrumar por todas las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo en ese momento.

Okumura comienza a morderse el labio tratando de resistir las tremendas ganas de llenar el interior de Sawamura con su semilla hasta que escucha a Miyuki gruñir levemente…

—Córrete para nosotros Eijun… —la voz ronca y sensual con la que hablo Miyuki no solo afecto a Sawamura sino también el peli rubio… no esperaba escuchar ese tono en el cátcher… el trasero del ojos dorados comenzó a contraerse y el cuerpo de este a tensarse, tanto Miyuki como Okumura recibieron la señal de Sawamura y las embestidas fueron más rápidas y profunda haciendo que el ojos dorados estallara en ese instante cubriendo parte de su t-shirt y de Okumura. Mientras que el peli rubio y Miyuki llenaban por completo al ojos dorados con su semilla. Okumura y Miyuki gruñeron al unisonó.

Okumura suelta un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo hasta luego de venirse y por un momento casi dejar caer todo su peso en el ojos dorados, antes de hacerlo rueda un poco para quedar al lado de Miyuki mientras que este tiene a Sawamura encima de él, acariciando el pelo de ojos dorados diciendo palabras ininteligibles para el peli rubio.

Sawamura parecía como si acabara de ver las estrellas, sudor le baja por su frente pero por alguna razón su piel se veía radiante, y su aliento entre cortado más el rubor de sus mejillas, parecía como… como si… _"le hubiera dando la mejor noche de su vida…."_ Piensa Okumura.

—¿Todavía estas vivo, _Wolf boy_? —pregunta Miyuki luego de un rato.

—Después de este "alivio"… definitivamente necesitare más resistencia de ahora en adelante —responde Okumura después de recupera el aliento. Si quiere encargase por completo del pitcher a partir de ahora, algunas cosas tendrán que cambiar pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesaria para complacer al pitcher y tenerlo para la próxima vez solo para el…

.

.

.

Pues que les digo... hahahahaha una vez más no se que estoy escribiendo, cada vez pienso que los temas son más dificiles que el anterior... al menos con este estuve más tranquila pues he escrito trios anteriormente [como el Viktor x Yurio x Yuuri que escribí xD] pero es la primera vez que hago uno de este fandom así que como siempre... cualquier falta ortográfica o cosas sin sentidos me las dejan saber!. Reviews son siempre bienvenidos aunque mi respuesta sea tarde :'v


End file.
